


Crush

by imashapeshifter



Series: What Do Phantom Thieves Do In Their Spare Time? [3]
Category: Persona 5, reader insert - Fandom
Genre: Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imashapeshifter/pseuds/imashapeshifter
Summary: There's more than one meaning of the word.





	Crush

Ryuji was never good at hiding things. His friend came to accept that. Sometimes, he even joined in just to see how far the two could get away with practically yelling out the truth. Of course, there was always someone to cover their tracks and save their skins, but it was always funny to look back on.  
  
This, however, was not.  
  
"FOR REAL?" Not even his trademarked question could get him to smile.  
  
"H-Hey! Keep it down!" He almost forgot Mishima was there in his self loathing. "His crush might hear you!"  
  
"That's all it's ever gonna be unless you do something about it!" Ouch. "You're a-" Ryuji cast a glance at Mishima before guiding the person in question a little further away and whispering, "You're a Phantom Thief, man!"  
  
Here we go.  
  
"You've kicked ass from Mementos and back! You're the LEADER of a group everyone's wanting to throw themselves at first chance they get! Have you SEEN some of the stuff the cute ones post?!"  
  
"I'm still here, you know!"  
  
"The point is," One of the main characters continued after being so rudely interrupted by background guy #32, "this is nothing compared to the stuff we've been through! What's holding you back?"  
  
The two waited in anticipation for an answer.  
  
>"My self esteem."  
  
"I hear that." Mishima mumbled off to the side as a soft 'dude' from Ryuji was carried in the breeze of the background. To his misfortune, the pity party wouldn't last long, as Mishima's voice picked itself up and eyes glistened with new life. "But that doesn't mean you should let things stay as they are because of it!"  
  
>"I don't have time."  
  
"Make time! I'm training, keeping up on my comics, AND studying!"  
  
"I've never seen yo-OW." Too preoccupied by rubbing the mysterious pain in his shoulder that in no way involved Ryuji's fist, Mishima quieted down, and Ryuji was free to speak. Again. "If I can do it, it should be no problem for you."  
  
>"I am a delicate flower."  
  
"A delicate-?!" Ryuji groaned. "Come on, man!"  
  
Just as he racked his brain to come up with new ways to stall as he desperately tried to figure out a way to escape, Mishima's pained face quickly formed into one of panic. "That's-!"  
  
Ryuji flashed a grin so bright it was impossible not to stare, which is exactly what you did a little ways from where they stood. Great.  
  
"We've got your back!" his now goofy looking friend emphasized with a strong pat on the back that pushed him towards your direction; the other sharing in Ryuji's enthusiasm cautiously, reminding him, 'There's no shame in rejection!'. He watched as you furrowed your brows and hoped with all his might it was because you were wondering if it was truly him and not because you overheard the rowdy group.  
  
He really didn't want to start with that.  
  
It must have been the first one, because as you hesitated in your step and nearly turned the other way as to not potentially embarrass yourself, his pace quickened, and everything about the way you relaxed in your position spelled it out as clear as day: relief.  
  
"Oh, good! I mean, hi! I thought that mop of hair looked familiar, but I didn't want to risk it." This was the person he was so fearful of a mere moment ago? "Were you done talking to your friends?"  
  
He glanced behind him only to find… no one. Honestly. He should have expected this by now. The real surprise was not finding two silhouetted cartoon clouds of dust in their place.  
"I guess so."  
  
You arched a brow in skepticism, waiting for an actual answer, but knowing him, that was as far as you’d ever get. The topic was easily forgotten in the heat of another, anyways. After much back and forth between the two of you (which would have gone so much more smoothly had you simply given in without a barrage of constant ‘Are you sure? It’s fine, really. Aren’t you always busy?’ to fight back with), he accompanied you on your stroll. It was nothing out of the ordinary. Small talk, a few jabs at the other in good fun. It was nice. He almost forgot what brought him to you in the first place.  
Until you reminded him.  
  
“So, what were you guys talking about?”  
  
It was only a couple seconds of silence, trying not to fumble over the next few words in hopes of trying to steer the conversation elsewhere, but it was agonizing. And it must have been for you, too, if you took back the wheel from him.  
  
“Uh, you okay? It wasn't some deep psychological novel about life, was it?”  
  
“What? Sorry, I spaced out.” A lame excuse, but he was just lame enough that it was believable to you.  
  
You rolled your eyes, swearing he did this way too much for his own good before inquiring again.  
  
Another chance.  
  
Another day.  
  
Another smile from you.  
  
And he said,  
  
“Nothing.”


End file.
